The Heart of a Swan
by It'smylifenow
Summary: When Emma Swan falls through the portal to the Enchanted Forest she is all alone. Her struggle to get home takes longer than she anticipates and she finds herself in the company of a pirate, Captain Hook. But something is different about her. She isn't the same person as she was in Storybrooke. When the two worlds collide unexpectedly...(Rest of the summary in Chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1: A Deal With the Devil

**The Heart of a Swan**

**When Emma Swan falls through the portal to the Enchanted Forest she is all alone. Her struggle to get home takes longer than she anticipates and she finds herself in the company of a pirate, Captain Hook. But something is different about her. She isn't the same person as she was in Storybrooke. When the two worlds collide unexpectedly they soon learn the truth and fight to get her back and save Henry.**

* * *

Emma Swan opens her eyes and starts to cry with joy. Sitting in front of her, alive and well, was Henry. She had thought she lost him after everything. There is a commotion of voices behind her as the people start to remember who they are. They all sound relieved and a little frightened, but Emma doesn't care. All she cares about is her son.

Henry wraps his arms around her neck, "You did it! You woke me up and you broke the curse. I told you."

Emma laughs into his hair, "I should have believed you, kid." She sighs and pulls back to cup his face between her hands, "I thought I lost you. I am so sorry."

Henry shakes his head, "its okay. You believe me now. That is all that matters."

Emma grins and glances out the window. Her smile fades and her eyes widen as she sees the purple smoke heading their way, "What the hell is that?"

Henry jumps up and looks out the window, "I don't know. Something bad I think"

Emma grabs him and pulls him close. She closes her eyes as the smoke crashes into them. It felt heavy and for a second it was hard for them to breathe. The smoke slowly starts to fade and is soon gone. Emma looks around to make sure everything is ok and takes Henry's hand.

She starts to move towards the doors, "We need to figure out what the hell is going on here."

They walk into the street and see a group of people surrounding Snow and David. Emma stops silently behind them when Snow says, "Right now, I am going to find my daughter."

Emma closes her eyes for a second, "So it's true."

Snow spins around and smiles. She walks closer and puts both hands on Emma's face then hugs her, "You found us."

David slowly walks towards them and reaches out to touch Emma's hair and falls into the hug as well with tears in his eyes. Emma didn't know what to do or what to say. She knew she should feel happy, but this was not what she had expected. Her parents were from a fairy tale that she read when she was a child.

Henry breaks into her thoughts, "Grandpa?"

They break apart laughing and David pulls Henry to his side, "I suppose so."

Leroy speaks out, "What do we do now?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know, but I have a feeling I know who to talk to. Mr. Gold."

Snow nods, "Ok, but what about this." She motions between herself and Emma, "Shouldn't we talk about…about everything."

Emma shakes her head, "No, not yet. We can do that later with a glass of wine or bottles. I need to find out why Mr. Gold double crossed me. I need answers from him."

They see a crowd of people run out of an alley and towards…something. Emma wasn't sure what. Archie runs up to them, "They are going after Regina. They are gonna kill her. We have to stop them."

Leroy scoffs, "Can we watch instead?"

Henry yells, "NO! She is still my mom."

Emma looks at the crowd of people standing behind her, "He is right. We can't let them hurt her."

* * *

Regina sits in her cell an hour later looking at the mark on her hand. How had all of this happened? She had won. The curse had done what she wanted it to do. Separated Snow from her true love. And then Emma came around and everything went to hell. Now she was stuck in this stupid cell and something horrible was after her. Something no one could ever escape.

The lights start to flicker and Regina stands up slowly walking towards the door, "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

She jumps back as the wraith flies menacingly toward her and starts to suck out her soul. David runs in and yells, "Hey!" And throws a chair at it.

The wraith stops what it is doing and turns to fling the chair and David away. It then waves its hands at the desk making it slide towards him and turns back to finish its task. Snow finds an aerosol can and lighter and walks over to the wraith, "It's my turn."

She sprays the can at the lit lighter and flame flies towards the wraith. The wraith flies away from the flame and out the window and they all sigh with relief. Snow looks at Regina, "Did I…?"

She laughs sarcastically, "Kill it? No, it went off to regenerate. But it will be back."

David scowls, "Then let it. It's not after us, it's after you."

Snow's eyes widen, "David!"

David shrugs, "Once it gets her we are safe."

Emma shakes her head, "No. I promised Henry that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

Regina smiles slightly, "He really asked you to keep me safe?"

Emma nods and David sighs, "Fine. How else do we get rid of it?"

Regina looks at the mark on her hand, "There is no way. Unless…we send it through a portal."

Emma bites her lip, "Where the hell are we going to get one of those."

Regina grins, "I have Jefferson's hat. And now that magic is back…"

Snow sighs, "Ok, lead the way."

* * *

Emma watches as Regina tries to make the hat work for the fifth time but nothing happens. She hears the wraith and the doors bang open. Emma watches as David swings at it with the broom that he was using as a torch. Snow is busy pouring alcohol on the banister.

Emma looks down at Regina, "You better hurry!"

Regina twirls the hat angrily, "I am trying! It isn't working. Magic is different here."

Emma watches the flames burst up and jumps back, "We don't have time for this! We need that portal! NOW!"

Regina scowls up at her, "What do you think I am trying to do?! Something is wrong!"

Emma kneels down and touches her arm. She opens her mouth to say something but the hat opens up into a portal and Regina gapes at her. David swings this torch at the wraith and it is sucked into the portal, but before it falls completely through it reaches out. Emma sees this and pushes Regina out of the way. The wraith grabs her ankle and she falls through with it.

The last thing she hears is Snow and David yelling, "NO!" and everything else turns black.

* * *

Snow tries to jump in the portal, but is too late. The hat closes and all she manages to do is ruin it. She kneels down screaming and crying. She just got her daughter back and now…She didn't know if she would ever be able to see her again. David jumps over the banister and kneels next to his wife. She falls into his arms and he looks at the hat.

Snow looks up at Regina, "Where is she?"

Regina shakes her head, "I don't know."

Snow stands up and walks towards Regina, "Where the hell did you send my daughter?!"

Regina glares at her, "I told you I didn't know!"

David grabs Snow, "Snow, don't. We will get her back. There has to be a way."

Snow pushes him away, "You planned this didn't you? You wanted to get rid of Emma and now you have."

Regina shakes her head, "I didn't do anything!" She pushes her hands out and both Snow and David fly against the wall, "You can blame me all you want, but I did nothing. It isn't my fault your daughter pushed me out of the way." She smiles and branches come out of the wall cutting off their breathing, "But now that I have my powers I can finally get rid of YOU!"

Henry runs in, "Mom? What are you doing?"

Regina turns to him and the branches let go, "Henry? What are you doing here?"

Ruby runs over to Snow and David making sure they are ok. Henry looks around, "Where is Emma?"

Regina smiles sadly, "She went through the portal. I don't know where she is. I am so sorry."

Henry pushes her away, "No you are not. You really are the evil queen! I never want to see you again! Stay away from me!"

Regina gasps, "But Henry…where will you stay?"

David stands up, "With us. Let's go."

They walk out and leave a crying Regina behind.

* * *

Emma wakes up in the dirt. She slowly sits up, touching the back of her head. She was in some sort of dimly lit cave. She stands up and looks around. There was no way out. She leans against the wall and sighs. Where the hell is she? She thinks of Henry. Was he ok? She needs to get back to him.

A noise from the other side of the cave startles her, "Who is there?"

A woman with brown hair steps out and smiles, "No need to be afraid. My name is Cora. I can help you."

Emma steps forward, "Why are you down here?"

Cora shrugs, "I am being punished for the crimes of my daughter. She caused the curse that ravaged this land."

Emma gasps, "Regina…"

Cora nods, "So you have met her. Trust me; the apple has fallen far from the tree."

Emma frowns, "What is it with your family and apples?" She shakes her head at Cora's confused look, "Never mind. I need to get back to Storybrooke for my son, Henry."

Cora smiles, "I can help you. I need to get there myself and if you let me I have a plan that will free us."

Emma grins, "Then you have yourself a deal. One problem. How do we get out of here?"

Cora holds up her hands, "Magic."

Emma tilts her head, questioningly, "If you have magic, why haven't you escaped?"

Cora sighs, "There is a lot you don't know yet. Don't worry, I will let you in on all my little secrets soon enough. First you must tell me your name."

Emma smiles, "Emma Swan."

Emma didn't trust this woman, but she would do anything to get back home. If that meant becoming allies with Regina's mother, so be it. When the time came she would find a way to get rid of the woman. Until then she was willing to do anything and everything she needs to do. Emma listens as Cora tells her the plan.

* * *

**A/N: The beginning is very similar to the show with a few exception, but from here on out everything is going to be different. Emma is in the Enchanted Forest all by herself and with Cora as an ally. Uh oh bad things are sure to happen, but that is for later because the next chapter is going to skip ahead a couple years. Yes, years. Don't worry you will find out what happened to Emma while she was with Cora all in due time. I only tell you this as a warning so next chapter you aren't freaking out wondering if I have lost my mind.**

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this new story. It is kind of a slow start, but it will get better. I already have lots of plans for it. It is hard to start a story. Especially when i already know what i want to happen in the middle of it. My brain sometimes thinks ahead of time instead of at the beginning. I will try to get another chapter out within a week so please be patient. :)**

**Review and tell me what you think and what you are looking forward to or hoping to see.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Person

**2 years later**

Killian Jones or Captain Hook, as he preferred to be called these days, sits in a tavern not far from where his ship was docked. He was going in circles trying to find a way to the land where his dreaded crocodile waits. Cora hadn't been much help after she found some mysterious new helper. Apparently his trust in her had been misplaced as he feared from the beginning. He should have followed her, but he had retreated to his trusted ship to find his own answers. Now here was sitting drinking once again.

The breeze blows in as the door opens and Hook freezes in mid drink. A beautiful blonde walks in with a smirk. Her luxurious curls mesmerized him as did the radiance of her porcelain features. She looked delicate, but he could tell she was anything but. The outfit she was wearing accented her curves. The white top she wore fell low enough to reveal the top of her bosom and the corset she donned was tight enough and left nothing to the imagination. She wore leather pants so skin tight it was hard not to stare and boots laced up to her knee. She pulls off her burgundy leather jacket and walks to the bar.

Before he realizes what he is doing he sits next to her and grins when she orders a whiskey, "Mighty strong stomach you have if you can swallow that down, lass."

She arches a brow and takes a swallow of the drink without a hint of dislike, "Only a coward would be unable to drink whiskey. It soothes me as does my solitude."

Hook ignores the hint and orders his usual rum, "Aye, lass, that is usually my solution, but it seems to have gotten me nowhere."

The blonde shakes her head, "I don't need you bothering me. I have other things to do. I am looking for someone…something." Hook raises his hooked hand and she frowns, "Hook for a hand…Are you Captain Hook?"

Hook's grin broadens, "I see my reputation precedes me." He bows slightly, "I am Killian Jones, but you can call me whatever you like, sweetheart."

She smiles, "Well, then, you are just the man I was looking for." She turns more towards him and smiles seductively, "I hear you have a legendary ship and a legendary need for revenge."

He leans closer, eying her suspiciously, "And how, may I ask, do you know that?"

She leans in, her mouth just inches from his, "I listen." She grins at the look on his face and continues, "It so happens that I can help you. I know the man and where he resides."

Hook quirks an eyebrow, "And what do you want in return? No one ever does something without getting something in turn."

She shrugs, "I need your help finding the magic that can make a portal. I was told that your determination is impenetrable. Also, I need your enchanted ship. It seems there is talk of it being able to travel between worlds."

He leans back against the bar, "And how do I know I can trust you, love?"

Emma smirks, "You don't, but as I see it, neither one of us has a choice. I have been running in circles for too long and you look as if you have almost given up. A shame to say no when you are so close to killing the man who has brought you such misery."

Hook considers, "Fine you have a good point, but I need a name before I agree to anything."

She laughs, "How rude of me. My name is Emma Swan and I am everything you have been looking for."

Hook takes her hand, "So sure of yourself. I admire that, but I will be the judge in that area." He sighs unable to find a reason to argue, "You have yourself a partner, lass, but if you so much as betray me, all my revenge will be focused on you."

She smiles, "That goes double for you. Only I have no revenge, just a whole lot of anger and no limits when it comes to torture."

Hook laughs, "You are something else, Swan. Perhaps I could find some entertainment, yet."

Emma grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him forward, "You have no idea, Hook." She crushes her mouth against his. He growls and puts his hand on the back of her head, effectively pulling her closer so he could explore her mouth a little more. She pulls away, "Uh uh…Don't want to move too quickly. Lessens the fun of it all."

Hook catches his breath, "I have a feeling you are going to be the death of me, lass."

* * *

Snow puts her hands over her eyes. She was so tired and trying to live like nothing was wrong was killing her. David had insisted that they live their lives normally while still looking for Emma. She had been gone for so long. They had tried everything from fixing the hat to begging Gold for a way. He had claimed they needed some sort of talisman.

David was still trying to convince the giant to help them with the magic bean he had brought over, but Antwon was still convinced that they did not know Emma and he refused to tell them how he knew her. Henry walks up to her desk, "Are you ok?"

Snow shrugs, "I don't know. I am so worried that she is in trouble. I can feel it…deep down. Something is wrong."

Henry scrunches his face with worry, "Do you think she is…is…" He couldn't say it. The thought was too much.

Snow shakes her head frantically, "No, no. Henry, I know she is alive. I can feel it, but something just feels a little off. I am sorry to have worried you like that."

Henry sighs, "I just miss her so much. Nothing has been the same since she was pulled into the portal."

Snow stands up and walks around her desk, "We will find her. And when we do, we won't let her go ever again." She touches his shoulder, "Now, don't we have an appointment to meet your father at Granny's?"

Henry nods and they walk out of the classroom and to her car. She buckles up and drives towards the town center. They sit in silence as she parks and they get out. Neal was already sitting in their usual booth with David.

Henry runs over and sits across from them, scooting over so that Snow can sit next to him. He looks around, "Where is Ruby? I could use a hot chocolate."

Ruby appears out of nowhere, setting down the mug of cocoa, "I saw you coming."

Henry thanks her and stares down at his cup. He remembers all the times Emma and him had talked about Operation Cobra while drinking this very same thing. He looks up sadly, "Has the giant said anything yet?"

David sighs sadly, "Not quite, but I am making progress. I showed him the picture of Emma and Snow and he broke down crying. I don't know if that is a good sign or bad, but it's something."

Snow frowns, "Why would he break down crying? Should we be worried? Maybe she is in worse shape th-"

Neal shakes his head, "Please, stop." He gestures towards Henry with his head and sighs, "We are all worried for Emma, but we can't keep jumping to conclusions like this. We have to hope everything is ok."

Snow bites her lip to force the sob back down, "I know. It's just with everything that is happening…" She looks at David, "Any sign of Greg and Tamara yet?"

He shakes his head, "No and it is frustrating. I have looked through every inch of this town and found nothing. No signs. Ruby has been searching for the scent she got off the clothes Neal gave us. Nothing." He runs his hand through his hair, "It's like they disappeared and if they left town, well; we are screwed. None of us can leave without forgetting who we are."

Neal takes a drink of his laced coffee, "I can, but I won't be much help in that department. God, I still can't believe Tamara used me like that. And that she was responsible for…" He looks at Henry, "Sorry."

Henry smiles sadly, "You can say it. My mom's death."

Snow touches his shoulder, "You know we did everything we could to try to save Regina, right?"

Henry nods, "I know. I just can't help thinking that if Emma were here…I don't know…She would have caught on faster than we did."

David agrees, "Yeah, with her super power. This town is going to hell. It feels like she was holding it together and now…"

Neal looks into his cup, "Everything is falling apart. I wish I had showed up sooner. Maybe none of this would have happened."

Snow reaches across the table and touches his hand, "You don't know that. We can't keep living on ifs and whens. We need to take action. No more moping about. It is time to get some answers. We have been going in circles for too long. I want my daughter back!" She stands up completely forgetting the idea of eating, "I want to talk to Antwon."

David frowns up at her, "I don't know. I think he is just starting to trust me…"

Snow looks at him with a plea in her eyes, "Please, I was the one in the picture so maybe he will be more willing to open up and help. He seems to have made a friendship with her otherwise his reaction would have been different."

David nods and stands up, "I guess I can't say no. At this point I am willing to try anything."

Neal and Henry stand up, too. Neal waves away their argument before they can start, "We are going. If you can't do anything, maybe I can or Henry."

They nod and walk around back to the only inn in town. David leads them to his door and knocks. Antwon answers and glares, "Why are you here again? I am done with your questioning."

Snow steps forward, "Please, Antwon. That is my daughter out there. We need your help." She closes her eyes to stop the tears, "I just got her back, only to lose her again. You know how that feels. To lose family. I just need to know that she is ok. Please."

Antwon sighs, "Fine. I will tell you what happened between us."

* * *

_**flashback**_

_Antwon sits in the castle atop the beanstalk as he does every day. He is bored and alone and sad. He has thought many times of going down the beanstalk, but when he looks around at the bones on the ground he is reminded of why that is a bad idea. He just wanted his family back and instead he is stuck in a place worse than death: Loneliness. _

_He hears a noise outside and slowly stands up. He looks out the window and sees a small human woman walking towards his steps. He angrily throws the doors open and yells, "Human scum! Get off my beanstalk or I will kill you!"_

_The woman looks up and waves her hands, "I am not here to cause any trouble."_

_He tries to move, but is frozen in place. He glares down at her, "What have you done to me, witch?"_

_She sighs, "I have made it so you will listen. I am not here to hurt you. I am looking for something that can get me home. A compass?"_

_He snarls, "Why should I believe you?"_

_The woman climbs up the statue next to him so she can look him in the eye with true sincerity, "Because if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. I promise you, I am trustworthy."_

_He shakes his head, "No human is trustworthy. You all take what you want and murder whoever gets in your way."_

_She frowns, "You lost your family to humans? I was told the story. If you don't help me then I will be alone as well. My son is in another world and there are dangers there that I can't protect him from if I am here. Please."_

_Antwon feels his resolve fade and sees the kindness in her, "You can unfreeze me." He sees her hesitation and smiles sadly, "Trust is a two way street. You unfreeze me and I will give you what you ask."_

_She sighs heavily and waves her hands again. He takes a step closer to her and holds up the compass that was in his pocket. She smiles, "It looks so…small. I expected it to be a little bigger."_

_He laughs, "Not all things in a giant's kingdom have to be giant. I am Antwon, by the way."_

_She takes the compass, "I am Emma Swan. Thank you so much." She looks from the compass to him and back, "Can you do me one last favor?" He nods, "Can you tell me where a good place to hide this is?"_

_He frowns, confused, "Why would you want to hide it?"_

_She looks towards the beanstalk worriedly, "The person who is helping me is very untrustworthy. I only chose to accompany her because I am desperate to get home. But she has told me things that make me cringe. I am hoping that she teaches me all she knows of magic and that I will soon know enough to overpower her. Can you help me?"_

_Antwon nods, "Of course. I will show you a place where no one would look."_

_He holds out his hand and she jumps on it and sits down, holding on to a finger. He walks her over to the dining room table and pushes down on the right turkey leg then the left and finally the underside of a plate. Emma gasps as a secret drawer pops open, "That is so awesome." She smiles and he lowers her down so she can drop the compass in, "Thank you so much, Antwon. I will be back for this, I promise." _

_He grins and sets her down just as Cora comes running in. Emma's eyes widen, "Cora! I was just about to leave. Antwon here says that he doesn't have a compass."_

_Cora glares at them both, "I don't believe you! How dare you trick me? I told you all my secrets! Taught you everything I know!" _

_Antwon runs towards her, but she flings her hand out and he shrinks. Emma screams in agonizing pain as Cora reaches for her._

* * *

**present day**

Henry's eyes widen by the end of the story. Emma had been working with Cora? His biggest fear hit him and he wanted to scream. She was dead. There was no way that Cora would let her live. Not after that. He wanted to ask, but nothing would escape his lips.

Neal is the one who asks, "Is she…alive?"

Atwon nods, "Of course she is, but she isn't the same as she once was. The person I met and the person you knew is gone. And I don't know if she will ever go back. The last thing I heard her say will haunt me forever. 'I will rip the flesh off of you piece by piece when I find you and I will laugh at the pain it causes you.'" He swallows the lump in his throat, "That was before Cora jumped in the portal to come here. Cora created a monster."

* * *

Emma grins devilishly at the open sea. Her plan was working. Everything was in place. Soon she would be back in Storybrooke and she would get the pleasure of people falling to their knees in praise of her. Her son would see what real power was. She looks down at the box she holds. She feels the tears as she thinks of Henry and the crazy rumors she had been hearing. The whispers of a boy fitting his description flitting about. Someone wanted him. She would find out whom and she will stop at nothing to make sure they suffer.

She glares at the box. She needed this thing farther away from her. It was affecting her ability to think straight. She waves her hand and knows it finds its way to the cabin Hook had given her. She walks to the helm, "Do you know where you are going, Captain?"

He grins at her, "I always know where I am going, but are you sure we should be heading there?"

She smirks, "Of course. It is where I left what we need."

He looks at her suspiciously, "You haven't told me why you want to go to this land without magic."

She shrugs, "You're right. I haven't."

He sighs, "I am intrigued, but I am not one for secrets. You know my story, it is only fair you tell me yours, lass. Preferably while naked. I tend to listen better when clothes are off."

She pats his shoulder, "All in good time, Hook. Besides what is a story without a few mysteries?" She steps behind him and whispers in his ear, "Better be careful what you wish for. I might just eat you up."

Hook closes his eyes and tries to remember to breath. He is about to respond when he realizes he is alone. How had she done that? She was good. Maybe too good. There was something strange about her. He would find out what.

* * *

**A/N: What in the world is going on with Emma? That is one question and I know there are many more. They will all be answered in the upcoming chapters. Maybe not right away, but soon. I promise. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and it intrigues you to keep on reading. Let me know what you think. I love to read what you have to say. :)**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Something is Missing

Emma paces the deck, frustrated. She thought this would be the right direction, but of course nothing ever came easily to her. But why? She didn't deserve this. She had done everything right. All she needed was a magic bean or a looking glass, but every lead she had was a dead end.

Hook walks up behind her, "If you keep pacing you are going to create a hole in my ship, love, and I won't be too happy about that."

She turns on him with a look so fierce and menacing, making him step back in shock. Her expression softens and she goes back to her usual smirk, "We can't have an unhappy Captain." She steps closer and gently touches his face with the back of her hand, making a trail from his cheek to his chest. She grins when he shivers at her touch, "Ah, I think I know just what you want."

He quirks a brow, "You best be careful, love. My restraint isn't as strong as it once was."

She smiles seductively and walks around him, still running her hand lightly across his skin, "Maybe you should be careful of me." She kisses the side of his neck, "I never had any restraint."

He grabs her arm and pulls her roughly in front of him, "What is your game, Swan?"

She leans forward almost kissing him, "You are."

He pushes her back and scowls, "I am no game and I will not be treated as such. You want this partnership to work, then you better drop this mystery act of yours and tell me exactly what you want."

She tilts her head curiously, "I was wondering when you would get annoyed. You know what I want. I want to get to Storybrooke, just like you. What more do you need to know?"

He shakes his head, "I need to know just how dangerous you are. There is something off about you and I need to know what it is."

Emma sighs and waves her hand. He watches in shock as a box appears out of thin air. She had magic. Emma touches it gently, "You are right. In this box is something that everyone has. Something that was ripped from me. Something I hesitate to put back." She opens it and looks down at it, "When it is this close to me, I can feel all the pain and emotions. Everything that has held me back. I realized that I don't want it back."

Hook frowns unable to see what was inside and before he can look the box is gone, "So I don't get the privilege of knowing how you became so…"

She laughs when he can't figure out the word to use, "Heartless? If only you knew the irony of that statement." She sighs, "You know Cora, right?"

He nods, "Yes, but I was unaware that you did."

She smirks, "I was the one that replaced you." She holds up a hand to silence him, "Shhh, I'm talking now. You want some answers? Here they are."

* * *

_**flashback**_

_Emma looks at the picture of Henry that she constantly carried around. She thought about him being so far away. Was he safe? What dangers lurk in their small town now that the curse was broken? She hated that she didn't know. Instead she was stuck out in the Enchanted Forest with the mother of her enemy. She was starting to see that this woman was worse than Regina in so many ways._

_Mulan walks over and sits down next to her, "Are you sure you want to go with that woman. She is trouble. I can help you, Emma."_

_Emma shakes her head, "You need to get your people out of here. This place is no longer safe and the only way to get her away is if I go along with her plan."_

_Aurora steps out of the shadows, "She will kill you. Is that what you want?"_

_Emma closes her eyes, "What I want is to get home to my son. She may be the only way. And if I betray her…She will kill all of you. I won't let that happen."_

_Mulan sighs, "We can fight together. We can win."_

_Emma rubs a hand over her face, "Have you seen what she can do? She fooled you all into thinking she was someone else! I have magic, Mulan. If she can teach me, then I can become better and stronger. My magic is different than hers. Light instead of dark. I was made the savior for a reason. Let me do this."_

_Aurora sits across from them, "I know there is no way to talk you out of this, but we will find a way to help you. There is no way you are talking me out of that."_

_Emma smiles, "I would never dream of it. We better get back before she suspects anything."_

_They nod and walk toward the safe haven. Emma walks to Cora's cabin and walks in without knocking, "It is time to go. I have no more patience."_

_Cora looks up at her, "It is the middle of the night. Cant this wait until morning?"_

_Emma shakes her head, "No, It has been a week. I am tired of these games. I want to get home to my son. I know enough magic to be able to help you."_

_Cora stands up and gathers her pack, "Fine. I just have one thing to do."_

_Emma follows her out and to Mulan's cabin in her Lance-A-Lot disguise. She knocks and Mulan answers with a smile, "Hello, Lance. Is there something I can do for you?"_

_Cora grins and thrusts her hand into the warrior's chest. Emma gasps, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

_Cora grins wickedly, "I am making sure no one leaves my encampment. Can't have them following us." She yanks out Mulan's heart and laughs, "Now she is in my control. Mulan, dear, you are in charge. Don't let me down."_

_Mulan nods with a look of pure agony, "I won't."_

_Emma tries to fight the tears that threaten, but fail. She feels their wetness on her cheek. She looks up at Cora, "Why can't you just leave them alone! They are trying to survive!"_

_Cora just shrugs, "They need to know who is in charge." She steps closer, "Oh and if you dare plot behind my back again, I will make sure you suffer even more. I have eyes and ears all around. Don't ever forget that."_

_Emma pulls out the picture of her son. She puts it to her lips and whispers, "I am so sorry, Henry. I won't be seeing you anytime soon." _

* * *

**present day**

She pulls out that same picture and looks down at it. She still felt emotions when it came to her son. Somewhat weaker than before, but no matter how far she was from that box she felt the pain of not being able to see him. She holds it out to Hook, who takes it gently.

He looks up at her, "You sacrificed everything to protect your son?"

Emma arches a brow, "I failed. Cora made it to the portal. For all I know he is dead. I sacrificed it all for nothing."

Hook reaches out to touch her, but she pulls away, "Emma, what is in that box?"

She glares at the horizon, "My heart."

He runs his hands through his hair, "Then why don't you put it back?"

She stands up angrily, "Because I don't want to feel anything! I am tired of all of this! I have searched and searched. Looking for a way to my world! How is it that I am cursed to this godforsaken place?! I did nothing! NOTHING! I put that wretched thing back and all the despair and pain rushes back. All of it! I don't want it!" She snatches the picture out of his hand, "I don't want the feeling of being separated from my child! I don't want to care! I will no longer be weak!"

Hook stands up, "Having a heart is not being weak. It gives you the fuel to live. To breathe. Right now, you are not who you described in that story. That woman was brave and kind and strong. She gave everything to protect those people. You are weaker now than you were then."

She waves her hands at him and he flies back, "I am not weak! I am grow stronger every day! My power is all I need. And I will use it against the very people who dare cross my path! You better watch your step, Hook. The only reason I am letting you live, is because I need you. When the day comes that you are no longer of use…well you better hope I am in a forgiving mood!"

She turns and walks away leaving him lying breathless on the deck of his ship. He would find a way to get her to put her heart back. And he would get her back to her son. He didn't know what it was about her. It wasn't as if she was exactly the best person to be around since they met, but he had always felt there was something deeper than what she was showing. And now he knew.

* * *

Snow sits at her counter alone. The boys were out helping Antwon. He finally agreed to grow the magic beans they would need to find Emma and get her back. She was relieved, but she was also frightened. If Emma was the monster Antwon described then that would mean she was possibly dangerous. And she had magic. There had to be a way to get her daughter back. The real her.

She grabs her coat and heads to Mr. Gold's shop. If anyone had the answers it would be him, right? She would do whatever he asks of her as long as she can find her daughter. She opens the shop door and looks around. He walks in from behind the curtain.

He studies her for a minute before he smiles, "What is it I can help you with, dearie?"

She shrugs, "I don't know if you can, but I can't sit and wait any longer." She sighs, "Antwon says that Emma is changed. That she is a…monster. Is there a way we can find out?"

Gold shakes his head, "If I were in the other world I would be able to sense her, but not here. Magic is different here. Though I have been sensing something…But it is impossible."

Snow steps closer, "What? Is it Emma? Maybe she made it back…"

He cuts her off with a wave of his hand, "No, no. This is more familiar to me. It is Regina's magic, but she is dead. I have been meaning to talk to David about it."

Snow bites her lip, thinking, "If it is her and she is alive, then who the hell did we bury?"

Gold shrugs, "A better question is why did they want us to think she was dead for so long?"

Snow runs a hand through her hair. This might be a good thing. No, it was. At least Henry could get one of his mother's back. She smiles a little at Gold, "We have to find out. Henry needs one of his mothers and right now Regina might be the only one that we can find."

Gold frowns, "How do you suggest we do that, dearie? If we couldn't find them before we sure as hell aren't going to be able to find them now."

Snow laughs, "That is because we have been looking for Tamara, who found a way to change her scent, but they would never think to change Regina's."

Gold looks at her, impressed, "Hmmm you are a smart one, aren't you? I will help."

She looks at him suspiciously, "Why?"

He smirks, "Henry is my family. I will do what it takes to lift his spirits in some way."

* * *

Emma shoots to a sitting position with sweat and tear drenching her body and face. The nightmare was getting worse with each passing day. Memories of herself before. Memories of herself now. The monster inside her was burrowing deeper and deeper, but something was stopping it from taking root. She puts her head in her hands.

How can she feel and not feel at the same time? What did the nightmares mean? They were a jumble of picture she could never follow and each time she woke up she felt as if another piece of her was missing. She touches the box with her heart in it. Would these dreams stop if she just put it back? She couldn't know. And every time she thought about it a voice inside her head would stop her.

She gets out of bed and walks up to the deck. She closes her eyes as the cool breeze touches her face. There was something comforting about being on a ship. She hears footsteps behind her and a voice, "Is everything ok, lass?"

She slowly turns to the pirate captain, "I don't know. How can anything be ok when everything is such a mess?"

Hook quirks a brow, "Feeling philosophical, are we? Just a new side to the mystery that is you."

She smiles to herself, "Enjoy it while it last, Hook. There is something strange about my dreams. I feel as if they are trying to tell me something, but I don't know what."

He leans against the side of the boat, "Maybe they are telling you to put your bloody heart back where it belongs."

She laughs, "I wish it were that simple." She sighs, "Listen, it is rare that I am in my right mind and for some reason these dreams drive some of the crazy away. It's not the lack of heart that is causing…whatever this is. It is something else."

He frowns and crosses his arms, "So, is this the real you? That is talking right now?"

She shrugs, "I don't know anymore. But I have a bad feeling that things are only going to get worse."

He sighs heavily, "Figures, I would find a mad woman."

She leans over the edge of the ship and looks down at the ocean, "Sorry. I would understand if you want to throw me overboard. I wouldn't fight it."

He turns towards her, "I would never throw someone as beautiful as you off my ship. I am a gentleman after all."

She looks up at him. His face was so close to hers. She looks at his lips then back at his eyes, "I doubt that."

He smirks, "You will just have to trust me, love. Besides that, you won't be able to resist my charm for very long."

Emma snorts out a laugh, "That proves how little you know about me."

He pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiles when she shudders, "I know you a bit better than you think. The other you is too crazy but you, now…open book. One that I would love to get know more...personally."

She stands up and starts to walk away, "In your dreams, Hook."

He grins at her retreating back. Something about this Emma he liked and admired. Most women would be a mess on the ground, but not her. She was as strong as he had guessed before. He had to help her find answers so he could get to know this version better and get rid of the other. He hated that one.

* * *

Snow, David and Gold walk into Granny's and wave Ruby over. As she sits, Snow hands her an article of clothing they had found, "We think we found a new way to get Greg and Tamara."

Ruby frowns at the garment, "Isn't that Regina's?"

Snow nods, "She might still be alive."

Ruby looks up, surprised, "Are you sure? Have you told Henry?"

David shakes his head, "No. We don't want to get his hopes up, but if there is a chance…"

Ruby stands up, "I will look. That boy is suffering enough without both his moms. If I can provide a way to do something…I will." She looks at Gold, "Why is he here?"

Gold raises a brow, "I can sense her. It is not as strong as your wolf senses, but it might help some."

Ruby nods and they walk out the door. She sniffs the blouse and then the air. She smiles, "I got something. Towards the woods."

They all follow her as she leads them deeper and deeper into the woods. It felt like hours before Ruby bends down, "Footprints. We are close. These are no more than a couple hours old."

Gold follows them a couple feet ahead, "The magic feels stronger here, but it is definitely weaker than normal."

They follow the footsteps the rest of the way and gasp at the sight of a small cabin. David takes out his gun and walks up to the door. He tries the handle and finds it unlocked. They slowly walk in and look around.

Snow screams as her phone rings. She laughs, embarrassed, "Hello?" Her eyes widen, "Really? Ok I will let everyone know. Thank you, Leroy." She hangs up, "The magic beans are ready."

Gold frowns, "That's great and all, but we are in the middle of something."

Before she can respond they hear a moan and run into the next room to find Regina. David walks over to her and touches her shoulder. Her eyes pop open and a look of terror crosses her features. David soothes her, "its ok Regina. We are here to take you home. You are safe now."

She shakes her head weakly, "Henry…you need to…find him."

They all look at each other and Gold walks up to her, "Can you walk, dearie?"

She raises her arm, "If you…get this thing off of…me." She sighs with relief when he yanks it away. She slowly sits up, "I still feel a little weak, but it isn't as bad as before."

They all run out of the cabin.

* * *

Neal sits on the bench watching Henry swing back and forth on the new tire swing. It was hypnotizing. Made him think about his life and all the mistakes he had ever made. And the one good decision that brought him here. Of course Tamara had a lot to do with that. She had found the postcard and insisted that in order to move on to their future he had to face his past. Now he knew the real reason she had insisted.

She walks up behind him and hits him hard, knocking him out. Henry yells, "DAD!" but before he can do anything Greg grabs him and takes off.

It takes about 10 minutes for Neal to regain consciousness and realize that Henry is missing. He takes out his phone and calls David, "They have Henry!"

He takes off in a random direction hoping that he would catch up before something horrible happens. He sees David, Regina, Snow, Gold and Ruby run out of the forest and follows them. They were the one with the wolf. They reach the docks just as the three jumps into the portal. They all stop and stare wide eyed at the closed portal.

Regina screams, "We have to save him! There has to be a way."

Leroy runs over to them, "The magic bean fields have been burnt down." He opens his hand, "We only have these two to work with."

Snow sighs, "Then we will use them to save Henry."

Gold frowns, "We need a ship, dearie. That is the best move to make."

Regina looks at him through her tears, "And where are we going to get one that can travel between worlds?"

Gold smirks, "I know someone. It may take some convincing, but…"

Snow looks at the magic bean, "Then what are we waiting for?" She throws it on the ground and they watch as the portal opens.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I like it. Review please and thank you.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Happy Reunion

Hook watches Emma from the helm. She was back to her mean self, but for the past 2 weeks every night he and the real Emma talked. They would watch the waves go by the ship and try to find a way to help her get back whatever was missing. But that was proving to be hard since they didn't know. Looking at her now, with the evil smirk, he couldn't help but admire her. Well, her body. Today she was wearing all black. The usual tight leather pants with the black lace up boots and a v-neck leather vest with her signature knee length burgundy leather jacket. She did look the part of the pirate.

She frowns and turns when purple smoke appears on the deck, "Well, well, if it isn't Rumpelstiltskin."

Hook's eyes widen and he growls as he walks down to the deck, "What the bloody hell ar-" Emma waves her hand and he is frozen on the last stair, "Damn woman!"

Emma rolls her eyes, "So, what are you doing in this world, Gold?"

Gold laughs in his usual way, "There is something different about you, Ms. Swan. The whole evil sorceress look works for you."

Emma smirks, "Thanks for the pointless compliment. Now get to the answer."

Gold shrugs, "You remember your son, Henry, right?"

Everything about Emma's demeanor changes, "What about him?"

Gold sighs, "I am afraid he was kidnapped and taken through a portal."

Emma starts to breathe heavily, "He is here? In this world?"

He shakes his head, "No, but the world we need to get to requires the use of a ship. One that can easily travel through worlds."

Emma looks over at Hook with a plea that reminded him so much of the real her, "Hook, please, will you help?"

Hook nods barely, still frozen, "I will. I know how much the boy means to you."

Emma turns back to Gold, "Why do you care what happens to my son?"

The dark one smiles, "That's right you don't know. You have been away for quite some time. Henry is my grandson."

Emma nearly chokes, "What? How is that…Neal. He is your son."

Hook watches as the surprise runs over her face. Well this was a twist. Baelfire and Emma had a son together. That would make his plans for revenge so much more difficult. Emma eyes the crocodile more suspiciously, "Who else is here? I know you didn't come alone."  
Gold shrugs, "Why don't you come ashore and see?" He looks over at Hook, "You might want to unfreeze him, dearie. It is his ship after all."  
Emma waves her hand, "You are going to regret saying that."

Hook continues to walk forward, "For now, we will have a truce. I figure Emma will need you to help find her son. I won't step in the way of that."

Emma raises a brow, "Really? And here I thought you didn't like me."

Hook crosses his arms over his chest, "There are moments when I quite fancy you, when you aren't being a cold-hearted bitch."

Emma scowls and waves her hand over all three of them. They appear in a spot she is all too familiar with. Lake Nostos. And there stands Snow White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen and Neal. Snow starts to walk towards her but Emma raises a hand to stop her, "Don't even think about it. I may need your help saving my son, but I do not need your little-too-late motherly hugs."

Hook quirks an eyebrow, "Well, I must apologize for the lasses behavior. She isn't quite herself today." He smirks at Emma's glare, "Anyways, since she is being rude, I will introduce myself. My name is Killian Jones or you can call me by my more colorful moniker Captain Hook."

David half smiles, "My name is David. This is my wife Snow. And…"

Regina cuts him off, "We have met. He was supposed to kill my mother. He didn't."

Emma laughs, "Seems like you are useless all around, pirate."

Hook clenches his fist, "I seriously can't stand being around you."

Neal, who had been staring at Emma, speaks up, "Um, we have more important matters to attend to."

Emma shoots him a glare, "And you! How is it you suddenly appear after almost a decade?"

Neal shrugs, "We have a mutual friend. Let's just leave it at that for now."

Emma lifts her hands, but before she can complete whatever spell she was about to do, Hook grabs her, "Why don't we leave the evil spell casting to the ones who took your son."

Emma growls, "As soon as that time comes, you better watch your back. I do enjoy causing pain."

Snow gasps, "What has happened to you, Emma?"

Emma smiles, "What? You don't think this is an improvement? Because I do. All this power. All the fear it puts into people. I can kill you with a thought, if I really wanted to."

Regina sighs, "And you all thought I was evil? I don't think I could ever compare."

Emma laughs, "Of course not, your majesty. You have that pesky heart. It always gets in the way."

Gold shakes his head, "No it's not the heart. You, my dear, are losing your soul. Cora must have taken away part of it when she was here and it has slowly been getting smaller and smaller. Usually you would have lost it completely by now, but something is stopping you."

Hook's eyes widen, "That's it. We have been trying to figure out what is wrong with you. Now we know."

Emma turns on him, "We? Who is we?"

Hook frowns realizing he said something he shouldn't have, "Me and my ship. I talk to it sometimes. Being alone for as long as I have been drives you a little mad."

Emma pushes out her hands and he flies across the empty lake, "LIAR! Who have you been talking to behind my back? Plotting against me!"

Hook slowly stands up and rubs his head, "You. I have been talking to you. Every night you have a nightmare that is trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together and when you awaken you are back to your old self or as close as you can get."

Emma couldn't believe it. She was plotting against herself? But why? What does this other Emma have against all this power? She hears another voice in her head. I don't want power. I want to be who I was before you came along. I want to be me! No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. She grabs her head and starts screaming, "Get out!" Over and over again.

Hook steps closer and touches her cheek, "Emma. It's ok. You are strong. You can beat the evil side. She is weaker than you are."

Emma shakes her head and her eyes darken to a horrible black. She reaches out her hand and Hook flies into the air, choking. Snow runs up to her, "Emma, stop! You are going to kill him! We need him to find Henry."

Emma stops what she is doing and looks at Snow, "Henry?" She lets go of Hook and he falls to the ground. Emma falls to her knees, crying, "God, what is wrong with me? I can't do this anymore." She looks up at the crowd around her, "You have to leave me behind. There is no choice."

Gold shakes his head, "Or we can get your soul back, dearie."

She looks at him with hope, "How? Cora…I don't know what she did. It is all such a blur."

Gold helps her up, "When someone takes a soul it has to be given to someone else. Someone who collects them. And since only part of your soul was taken they are still collecting."

Hook frowns, "And who exactly collects souls."

Emma bites her lip, "The wraith. But why hasn't he completed it yet?"

Gold smiles, "Because of your love for Henry. You are lucky. You haven't been marked so your soul is yours until you fully decide to give it up."

Emma sighs, "So, how can I get it back?"

He tilts his head, thinking, "Your nightmares. That is when the wraith comes for you. When you fall asleep tonight, we can wait and when the wraith comes we can get your soul back."

Emma grins, "My, my, but I am good. You all believed that little innocent act." She mocks her own voice, "What? No soul? Ha, pathetic. You really think I am going to let you win." She pulls a dagger out of thin air and looks at Gold, "You really should be careful where you put this, Dark One. I would hate for it to fall in the wrong hands." She laughs, "Oh, wait, it just did."

Neal yells, "What the hell are you going to do with that, Emma? Don't you want to save Henry? I thought you loved him!"

She disappears and reappears behind Neal with the dagger across his throat, "You better be careful what you say to me! No one loves Henry more than I do! No one ever will! You better pray that we get him back before it is too late! Or you will all pay dearly. There is no time to go soul hunting and now I am in control of Rumpelstiltskin!" She looks around at all of them, "Listen up, all of you, I don't care about your personal vendettas or how much you like each other! You will use your skills to get my son back and there will be no ridiculous arguments. There will be no side quests. If you so much as trip I will rip out your heart and make you watch as I kill you! Got it!"

They all nod, too surprised to say anything. Never had anyone seen Emma Swan act so…evil. Except Hook who just rolled his eyes and glared. Emma lets go of Neal and sighs, "Now, I know a place where we can get a compass to help us reach…where are we going?"

David speaks up sadly, "Neverland."

Emma runs a hand through her hair, "Of course. The rumors are true. We better get started." They all start to walk, but Emma stops and turns to Regina, "The last time I was here was with your mother. What happened to her?"

Regina glares at the ground, "Your mother killed her."

Emma looks at Snow in surprise, "Well, well, apparently darkness runs in our family. I thought you were the good one."  
Snow frowns, "I made a mistake under the circumstances that I was in. I found out she killed my mother."

Emma shakes her head, "If you all keep killing mothers none of us will be alive. I guess I have to watch my back more than I thought."

Hook snickers, "Aye, just not from them."

Emma turns to him, "You wouldn't kill me, Hook."

He quirks his brow, "How do you know?"

Emma grins, "Because you are in love with the other version of me. That is the only reason you would agree to this trip." Hook shakes his head to deny it, but Emma just puts a finger over his lips, "Shhh, its ok. She is in love with you too. It is kinda sad. You two will never get the chance to be together, but you will be stuck looking at someone who looks so much like her."

* * *

They all look up at the beanstalk. Emma remembers the climb up like it was yesterday. It was such a pain to think about doing it all again. And such a waste of time. She looks over at the girl she left guarding it. The girl stands up with fear, "Emma? You are back?"

Emma smiles, "Ah, Mulan, ever so faithful. I trust you had no problems."

Mulan nods, "All has been quiet. I did as you asked. My part of the deal is done."

Emma reaches holds her hand out and a heart appears, "Your heart as promised. Would you like me to put it back for you?" Mulan hesitates and Emma laughs, "Oh, come now. We were friends once. You can trust me."

Mulan bites her lip, "That was before…before Cora ripped you apart."

Emma frowns, "You were there? You saw what she did?"

Mulan nods again, "Yes. We thought you were dead and when you came back…you were someone else entirely."

Emma closes her eyes, "What happened?"

Mulan studies her, "You don't remember?" When Emma shakes her head, Mulan sighs, "We almost had Cora."

* * *

_**flashback**_

_Mulan, Aurora and Emma sit in the campsite they made just made. Emma touches the place where her heart was supposed to be. Mulan touches her arm, "We will get it back like you got mine back for me. We just have to keep following her trail. We will beat her."_

_Emma sighs sadly, "I was so stupid to think I could outsmart her. I should have never made a deal that I couldn't handle."_

_Aurora sits on the other side of her, "You couldn't have known it would lead to this, Emma."_

_Emma shakes her head, "I knew it couldn't lead to anything good. I thought that I could be the hero that Henry wants. But I failed him. I always fail him."_

_Mulan grabs her by the shoulders, "No! You have not failed. We will stop her from getting to your world."_

_Cora steps out from the shadows, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. I have plenty of tricks up these sleeves."_

_Mulan pulls out her sword, "So do we, witch."_

_Aurora pulls out the cuff Emma had enchanted to block Cora's magic. Emma nods at Mulan who was the distraction. She yells and launches herself only to be thrown back into a tree. Emma makes a blaze along the edge of her own sword. She runs at Cora and blocks the spells she uses against her. Emma swings and the sword is thrown out of her hands. She turns to Aurora and holds out her hand. Aurora throws the cuff, but before Emma can reach for it Cora grabs it out of the air and slaps it on Emma's wrist._

_Emma falls to her knees, "No. Cora, please. I just want to get to my son."_

_Cora laughs bitterly, "I would have gotten you there, Emma. You could have had everything, but you chose to go against me to help these pathetic people out."_

_Aurora shouts, "We are better than you will ever be!"_

_Cora holds out her hands and Aurora flies back, "I always hated that one." She touches Emma's cheek, "I would have given you everything."_

_Emma spits angrily, "You would have destroyed everything that I love! I will not let you get anywhere near my world! NEVER!"_

_Cora smacks her hard enough that Emma tastes blood, "You won't have a choice." She holds up her hands, "I am going to watch as you slowly turn into the very person you never wanted to be." She puts her hands on each side of Emma's head, "I will take your soul, but only enough so a part of you watches and suffers."_

_Emma starts to scream as Cora's hands heat up and a terrible burning sensation fills her. Mulan runs over to stop it but is too late. Emma falls to heap on the ground and Cora disappears. Aurora crawls over, "Emma? We have to do something!"_

_Mulan puts a dagger under Emma's nose, "She isn't breathing! There is nothing we ca-" She watches the dagger fog, "Wait." A relieved laugh escapes her, "She is fine. Let's hope Cora has failed."_

* * *

**present day**

Mulan sighs, "But she didn't. When you awoke it was like meeting a stranger."

Emma runs a hand through her hair, "Well, that was…rather boring. Maybe Cora did me a favor. I was rather weak back then."

Mulan shakes her head, "NO! You were the bravest person that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You sacrificed everything to protect your son."

Emma laughs, "And I failed! Doesn't that tell you anything? Good doesn't always win."

Mulan lets out a deep breath, "That's because whatever Cora did to you made you evil. Good wins. Evil loses. You were willing to stay here forever so that Cora couldn't make it there. You hid the compass."

Emma sighs, "But she still made it there! God, Mulan, can't you see? It doesn't matter if you are good or evil or in between. Whoever is stronger is always going to win. And I am stronger than anyone. I will never lose again!"

Mulan looks down, "You will lose, Emma. If you give up on yourself, you will lose the only thing that has ever mattered. I have faith that you will be the person I once admired so much. The person who saved my heart by losing hers."

Emma shakes her head in disbelief, "I took your heart. After I returned it."

Mulan looks back up at her, "Yes, but you promised that one day you would bring it back to me and you did. You are still good, Emma. You always will be."

Aurora walks out from behind the beanstalk, "It's true. You even saved my life after Cora did her magic spell. You still care. Why can't you embrace that?"

Emma looks over at her old friend, "Because I don't want to. Caring leads you down a road where everyone will eventually leave. I am not going to be the victim anymore. I am the one that stands over the body. I am the one in control of every situation. Now, leave. You have done as I asked and I ask you no more. So, go."

Mulan nods and grabs Aurora's arm, "Come on. We have nothing left to do here."

They walk away and out of site. Emma turns to the rest of the group, "We have wasted too much time."

Snow frowns, "Emma…please…"

Emma glares, "No! I will not do this! I want this over with." She smiles down at her hands, "It is a good thing I have been there before. This will be easier than I thought."

Before anyone can protest she disappears in a cloud of gold tinted smoke. Gold frowns, "Interesting."

Regina raises a brow in question, "What is so interesting, Gold? That the pedestal everyone put Emma on has now broken into a million pieces."

He smiles, "No, it appears her magic still has light in it. She may use it for evil, but there is still hope. Her love for Henry is a lot stronger than any of us could ever imagine. And that story proves it even more."

Hook studies his namesake, "How? And how can that possibly help us, Crocodile? She now knows the very detail we need to save her."

Gold shrugs, "To answer your first question: someone who sacrifices that much can never lose all of their souls that is how. And secondly, she has to sleep sometime. If what you say is true, then we have enough time to solve this before it gets real ugly."

Hook scoffs, "Too late for that."

David turns to Regina, "What spell could your mother have used to do this?"

Regina shrugs, "My mother had a lot up her sleeves even I didn't know about. You should ask him." She points to Gold, "He was the one that taught her everything. And apparently left something out while training me."

Emma leans against the beanstalk, "Isn't this all really pointless? Cora had her own secrets. Regina has hers. Gold has his and I have mine. Can we just move on?"

Neal stands up from where he had been sitting, "Did you get what we need?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "No, I just went up there for a dinner party. Of course I got what we needed." She throws the compass to Hook, "Well, pirate, now is the time to show off your skills."

Hook studies the compass, "Are you sure this will help?"

Emma grins, "Of course it will. But first, I expect you have what we need to create a portal?"

David takes something out of his satchel, "One magic bean left."

Emma groans, "You are joking right? We need to be able to get out."

Regina grimaces, "This is what we have. You either take it or leave it."

Emma holds up her hands in defeat, "Fine, whatever." She looks a t Hook, "Shall we board the mighty Jolly Roger?"

Hook wiggles his fingers, "Get on with your magic."

Emma waves her hands over everyone and they all appear on deck of the ship.

* * *

**A/n: So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Soon the gang will be in Neverland.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: My Soul To Take

Emma sits up in bed. Another nightmare, but this one made more sense than the ones before. It was like some of the pieces were falling together. Still not enough for her to understand. She tries to remember the day's events. It was always a struggle. She closes her eyes and thinks. Henry. He was in Neverland and so was she. She jumps out of bed and put on the only clothes she has. The dark blue skin tight jeans and black tank top that she fell through the portal with. She puts on her boots and burgundy leather jacket and walks up on deck.

She looks around and sees Snow, David, Regina, Neal and Gold. Snow glances over and gasps, "Emma?"

Emma smiles, "In the flesh. And, for now, as I used to be." She hugs Snow and David, "So tell me exactly what is going on. The details are a bit blurry. All I can remember is Henry is in trouble."

David nods, "Yes. He has been taken here, to Neverland."

Emma frowns, "And how was that possible? Weren't you watching him? Or did he just jump through a portal by himself?"

Neal walks over, "No, I was watching him when I was knocked out by either Greg or Tamara. They brought him here."

Emma studies him, "And how did you find out about Henry?"

Neal shrugs, "I went to Storybrooke. All the secrets came out."

Hook walks up behind her, "This is wasting time. Now that you are your real self, there are other things we should be talking about."

Emma turns to him and smiles, "Of course, always the one with the one track mind."

Hook laughs, "Trust me, love, I have a lot more on my mind than that."

Emma shakes her head and laughs, "Sure." She turns so she is standing beside him and facing the rest, "But he is right. We have to find a way to save Henry."

Hook rolls his eyes, "No we have to get your soul back. And you only have a limited time as you."

Emma groans, "I am not important right now."

Hook touches her shoulder, "I cannot spend another minute with that woman. I might just strangle her."

Before Emma can respond, Snow speaks up, "I agree. Do you really want Henry seeing you like that?"

Emma takes a deep breath, "No, of course not. But I don't want to be too late in saving him."

Regina steps forward and surprises everyone, "We will search for him during the day and at night we will find out what is wrong with you or whenever you are you we will. Henry has been through enough."

Gold agrees, "There is one thing we can do now. Your heart."

Emma takes a step back, "What about it?"

Gold smiles, "Let us put it back. It will help you hold onto your soul for longer. The way it is now, your evil side is ready to let it go completely."

Emma closes her eyes and waves her hand. The box containing her heart appears, "I have tried to do this so many times." She looks at the people around her, "Tie me down and…" She makes something else appear, "Put this cuff on my wrist. It will stop my magic."

Regina takes both and puts the cuff on Emma. Emma falls to her knees as the magic inside her weakens. She nods at Regina who waves her hand and Emma is restrained by something invisible.

David frowns, "Is this really necessary? You willingly gave us what we need…"

Emma lets the tears fall, "That is all I am able to do. She fights me whenever I think about putting it back. She will do the same now. I am holding her back as much as I can to allow you to tie me up."

Gold takes the heart and Hook protests, "I don't trust you to do what's right. The last time you held a heart…"

Gold just laughs, "Don't worry, pirate, I actually like Emma. And that evil bitch has my dagger. I wouldn't kill her. I am not allowed."

Emma laughs darkly, "Exactly. You do as I say! Squeeze it, dark one." She falls forward in pain as he does what she says, "Oh, the pain I can cause."

Regina grabs Gold and takes the heart, "You have no control over me!" She walks over and shoves the heart back in Emma's chest. Emma gasps and every emotion that she never wanted to feel again comes flooding back. She falls to the deck with sobs wracking her whole body. She feels pain as memories of the people she had killed or tortured come back to her. She starts screaming with the grief she has caused.

Hook kneels down next to her and hugs her to him, "What the bloody hell is happening?"

Snow takes her head away from David's chest, "She is feeling everything. Who knows what she has done? Having her heart makes her feel the emotions she has been denying."

Emma breathes raggedly against Hook's chest, "Take me to bed. I want to be in my bed. Please. I can't take this!"

Hook lifts her and heads to her cabin. Gold stops him, "Don't leave her alone. She could try to take her heart out on her own."

Hook looks at the cuff on her wrist, "She doesn't have her magic."

Gold sighs, "That might not stop her."

Realization hits Hook and he nods, "I will keep an eye on her. Don't worry." And with that he disappears below deck.

Neal looks at the helm, "I will take over. I know how to steer this ship."

The rest sit against the side and think about what they are in for. Regina closes her eyes "We have to get her soul back soon or she will kill herself."

Snow snaps her head around, "What?!"

Regina looks at her with a sadness neither one of them had expected to see, "The evil side wants good Emma gone and with her heart, she is willing to do whatever it takes. Good Emma is in agony with the memory of what she has done. Her soul will make her able to see it wasn't truly her that did it." She sighs, "It's complicated."

David groans, "When is it ever otherwise?"

* * *

Emma feels the sweat drench her body as the nightmares consume her. She was in a dark location. She couldn't tell if she was inside or out, but the silence was eerie and she felt a chilling fear. Something was coming for her. Something that meant her harm. She reaches around her, blindly, trying to find something, anything that would help her. She feels a light switch and turns it on.

Emma gasps in shock. She was in Mary-Margaret's loft. She looks around and feels the stillness in the air telling her that no one was around. Yet she still feels as if something is hunting her down. Waiting for her to make the wrong move. Or for her to move at all. She couldn't. She was frozen with fear. Something she rarely felt and something she was ashamed to admit. But it was just a dream, right? That is what dreams did. They bring out your worst fears and your favorite fantasies.

She hears a whooshing sound and turns to see the wraith. She gasps, "What do you want from me?"

The wraith says nothing as it looks upon her. She steps back until her back is against the door. The wraith holds up a talisman and then points at her hand. She looks at her hand then back up, "I am not touching that. I like my soul and if you would be so kind, please give me all of it."

The wraith makes a strange shrieking noise and swoops down at her. She opens the door and runs out and to the street. She looks around expecting to see the normal hustle and bustle of her small town. But nothing. Even the streets were dark and silent. She pulls her jacket around her and runs down the street, hoping to run into someone or something that can help her. Something tells her that if she touches that talisman in her dream she gets the mark for real. And there was no escaping that fate.

She hides in the shadows of an alleyway and closes her eyes. She concentrates all her magic only to realize she had none. The damn cuffs. She speaks out loud, "Hook. I know you are nearby. Please, wake me. Please, hear me. Please."

As she says her last plea the wraith turns the corner and she shrinks back, all hope lost.

* * *

Hook watches her sleeping form and brushes back her hair. He frowns when he finds it wet. He touches her forehead and finds that her skin is almost too hot to touch. She had a fever. He walks out to get a cloth and wet with the coldest water he can find. He then walks back in her room and puts it on her forehead. She moans in her sleep and he takes her hand. She starts to mumble and he leans closer to try to make out what she is saying.

All he hears is, "from me." And soon after, "My soul." He frowns. This must be the nightmare she has been having. He hesitates, not knowing if he should wake her or not. Her dreams could hold the answers she was looking for. She starts thrashing about and he stumbles back when her hand flies up and almost hits him. "Hook. I know you are nearby. Please, wake me. Please, hear me. Please."

She screams and he runs to her bedside, shaking her, "Emma! Wake up! It is only a dream! Wake up, love."

Emma's eyes pop open and she looks down at her hand and lets out a sob, "Oh, God. It is too late. My soul is his to take."

Hook grabs the hand she is holding up and his eyes widen, "The mark of the wraith." He looks up into her horrified eyes, "I won't let it take you." She starts to breathe raggedly and he touches her cheek, "I **_won't_**! I swear that to you!"

Emma leans into his hand, "There is no stopping it. The only way we did last time was to send it through a portal. We lack the power to do so now."

He shakes his head, "NO! There has to be something-"

She cuts him off by touching the side of his neck, "There isn't. You can't kill what is already dead. At least that is what Regina said. Do me a favor, will you?"

He nods, "Anything, love."

She smiles slightly, "Kiss me before we tell the others my fate."

He grins and complies. The kiss was gentle and passionate with a hint of urgency and desperation. He never felt anything stronger than what he did in that moment. She leans in closer and he runs his tongue over her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and he explores deeper. She pulls back for air and sighs.

He pushes her hair back from her face and grins, "Now I am definitely not letting anything happen to you."

Emma's smile falters and she stands up, "Like I said, there is nothing that you can do. Let's get this over with." She leaves the cabin.

He watches her with a frown on his face and determination in his eyes. He would die before that thing gets anywhere near her. He follows her up to the deck and prepares himself for the reactions of the people he barely knew.

* * *

Emma listens as the people around her argue and cry. They all were trying to find a way to help her and it was becoming apparent that there was no solution. She already accepted her fate. She was fine with it. Once that thing took her soul, she would be dead. And that was better than being the one that caused all that pain to others. She didn't want Henry exposed to any of that. He was better off without her and so were the rest. The sooner they see that the better.

She falls against the rail as something jars the boat. She looks around, "What the hell was that?"

Snow leans over the side, "Is that a…?"

Emma leans over next to her, "Oh, great. We are being attacked by mermaids."

The ship jars again and she falls into Hook. He grabs her hand and pulls her up to the helm. She pushes Neal out of the way, "I got this, mate. Go ward off the mermaids with the others."

Emma falls into Hook again and he puts his arm around her waist to hold her steady against his side, "You need to take this cuff off. I can help."

Hook continues looking forward but smirks, "Now, love, do you really think I would fall for that? Right now I have the real you, I won't be giving that up anytime soon."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Seriously? I am not some weakling. I just want to help them."

Hook shakes his head, "They are fine on their own. I need your help to spot the island."

Snow yells, "I got one!"

Regina scoff, "Watch me get them all." A fireball lights in her hand and she throws it into the water. The mermaids swim away and Regina grins, "Always does the trick."

Hook smiles down at Emma, "See. They didn't need you at all."

Emma sighs, "I could have done that."

Snow starts pulling on the net, "I still got one."

Hook yells, "Let the bloody thing go! I do not want it on my ship!" Regina waves her hand and the mermaid appears on deck. Hook growls, "What the bloody hell did I just say!"

Regina waves him off, "I just want to ask her some questions."

Snow shakes her head, "She probably won't answer t-" She stops when a black figures flies down.

Emma gasps as she recognizes what it is, "The wraith."

Hook pushes her behind him and pulls out his sword, "Get the hell off my ship! You cannot have her!"

Regina looks at Gold who nods. They both make fireballs appear in their hands and throw them at the wraith. The wraith lets out a horrible shrieking noise and flies off to recover.

Emma holds her head in her hands. She was more afraid to die than she originally thought. She looks around and notices the mermaid motioning her to get closer. She looks at Hook who is distracted and walks over, "You summoned?"

The mermaid smiles, "There is a way to beat."

A new hope lights Emma's eyes, "Care to share?"

The mermaid nods, "Let it take your soul. You don't die. You just go to an in-between world. When the others go ashore have them find a mermaid named Ariel. She will help them get your soul back."

Emma studies the mermaid, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

She grins, "You are the savior, right?" Emma nods, "Then you can bring magic back to this ocean which will allow me to travel to more places. I am not one to stay in one spot for so long."

Emma's internal lie detector told her she was telling the truth, "Fine."

The mermaid points, "Will you let me go now?"

Emma laughs and helps her overboard. Regina yells, "Hey! I wasn't done with her."

Emma shrugs, "Oops, sorry. She answered all my questions."

Regina glares, "And what do you know?"

Emma grins, "I know how to get my soul back, but you aren't going to like it."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm Emma has a solution, but the problem is getting the rest to go along with it. But we all know Emma and how stubborn she is. But Hook is just as stubborn. Who will get the upper hand? And will evil Emma foil their plans for everything? Will she even come back out now that Emma has her heart back? **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts and hopes for this story. :)**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Hook heard those words and dread instantly runs through him. He didn't know what she was going to say but he knew what his answer was going to be. He walks down to where she is and leans against the side rail with his arms crossed, "Well, out with it. I like to know details before I lock you up to stop you from doing it."

Emma rolls her eyes, "There is nothing that you can do. It is risky, but we have no choice."

Hook smirks, "There is always a choice, love."

Gold bangs his cane on the deck in aggravation, "Just tell us what it is, dearie."

Emma nods, "Let the wraith take my soul…"

Before she can finish, David interrupts, "No, we are not doing that! I am not going let you die."

Emma curls her hands into fists. Holding back the darker side was getting harder and harder and if they don't listen to her it was going to come out. And she didn't know if the cuff was enough to hold her back.

Regina steps forward, "Breathe, Emma. Just breathe. Don't let your anger take over." Emma opens her eyes and Regina gasps when she sees how black they are, "its ok. We promise we won't interrupt anymore. We will listen and be rational." She looks around, "Right?"

Everyone looks at Emma and nods their agreement. Emma has to take a deep breath before she can speak again, but she is unable to hide the anger, "As I was saying, let the wraith take my soul. I won't die. I will be in an in-between world. When that happens, go to Ariel. She is a mermaid. She will get my soul back."

Snow quietly asks, "How do we know we can trust her?"

Emma turns to her, "We don't. This is a leap of faith that I am taking and all of you will take it with me. No arguments. If we want to save Henry, we need me to be in control of myself and I am like a ticking time bomb right now."

David rubs his neck, "But you have the cuff. Your magic doesn't work."

Emma raises the arm with the cuff and a ball of fire appears, "Looks like my magic is stronger than the cuff." She makes the fire disappear, "Which is lucky for all of you. It is the only way o can hold her back. And just a warning, the more you argue with me the more likely it is that she will break through. So I suggest you all back off!"

With that she turns around and walks below deck. Hook rubs his chin thoughtfully. He saw it. The way her eyes changed, her voice. The way her skin paled and sweat poured down her forehead. She was struggling more than any of them had realized. As much as he hated the idea, he had no choice.

He looks at Regina, "How did you know she needed to be calmed?"

Regina smiles, "I recognize the signs. Power is…addicting. Especially when you know that it can get you what you want. Emma has no control of herself right now. She is right when she says this is the only way."

Snow shakes her head, "That can't be true. What if that mermaid was lying?"

Hook smirks, "There is a lot I can say about mermaids, but they are not liars. They are pure in spirit or whatever."

Neal raises a brow, "You can't honestly go along with this?"

Hook turns on him, angrily, "Do we have a choice? You saw what we all did. That cuff stopped working and Emma is suffering more now than she was before. I am not happy, but you can trust me when I say: you don't want to cross her! I have seen the pain she can cause. If it was hard for me to watch it will be harder for any of you to suffer through."

Snow touches his arm to calm him, "You are right. She is unhappy and being unable to control yourself is the worse curse anyone can face." She looks at everyone, "We will do this because it is the only way to save Emma. She has suffered long enough."

Hook smiles at her and looks at Neal, "Take the helm. I am going to make sure Emma is still Emma." He walks away and down to her cabin. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, "Emma? Can I come in?"

Emma opens the door, "Don't worry I haven't gone to the dark side, but I don't know how much longer I can stay me."

Hook pulls her in for a hug, unexpectedly, "I know. Which is why I am going to let you go through with this…this…plan."

Emma looks up at him, "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

He laughs, "Also, I really hate the other Emma. If she wasn't so bloody sexy I would kill her."

Emma slaps his arm, "You are a jackass." She grabs his hand and pulls him to her bed, "Can you lay with me?"

He smirks, "I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

Emma scowls, "Don't make me punch you."

He grins, "I do like a tough lass."

Emma sighs, "Don't make me regret asking."

He lies down and pulls her against his side, "As you wish."

She rolls her eyes, "Remind me to show you The Princess Bride when we get back to Storybrooke."

* * *

Neal turns the ship towards Mermaid's Lagoon hopes like hell they aren't making any mistakes. He couldn't have the mother of his child and the woman that he loved dying. She may think that she loves Hook right now, but she is not herself. When they get everything situated she would go back to the Emma that loved him back. And if she was still mad at him, he would fight to win her affections back.

Snow walks up behind him, "Are you ok? I know it must be hard to see Emma with Hook."

Neal smiles, "She isn't herself. I will get her back."

Snow frowns, "I don't know…Their love seems real and true."

Neal shakes his head, determined in his denial, "It isn't. You will see. Just wait."

Snow walks back down to David, "There is definitely going to be heartbreak on this trip. I just hope it isn't our daughters."

David looks towards the door that led below deck, "I don't trust that Hook. He is a pirate and from what I have heard about him he is very selfish. Thinking only of himself in every situation."

Snow sighs, "Well, he seems to have only been thinking of Emma since we got here. I trust him to keep her safe. But to keep her heart safe…I don't know." She looks up at Neal, "But Neal has hurt her before as well. Can we really want him to have the chance to do it again?"

David shrugs, "Unfortunately, I don't think it is up to us. We missed out on the chance to have a say so in her love life."

Before Snow can respond, something shrieks above them. David reaches for his sword, but Regina touches his shoulder and shakes her head, "We have to let it go after Emma."

David sighs and takes his hand away from his sword. They watch as the wraith flies below deck and to the soul that was marked.

* * *

Hook sits up when he hears a whooshing sound. Emma is standing in front of the bed and the wraith is sucking out her soul. It takes everything that is in him to resist fighting the evil thing off. He watches as the last of her soul is taken and catches her when she slumps back on the bed.

He picks her up and turns around the lay her gently on the bed, "I will save you, Emma. I swear this to you." He kisses her lightly on the lips and walks above deck, "How close are we to Mermaid's Lagoon?"

Neal shouts from the helm, "We are about ready to weigh anchor."

Hook grins, "Aye, prepare the long boat. We go ashore now. Emma needs her soul and I am not one to waste time."

They do everything that he orders and get to the land in record time. Now they just had to find a way to summon a mermaid. Regina picks up a shell, "This ought to do the trick." She whispers into it and they wait.

They see a head bob to the surface and watch as the mermaid get closer, "You summoned?"

Snow steps forward, "Yes, a mermaid told us that you can help us get a soul back."

Ariel smiles, "I can, but it is very tricky and a dangerous feat that you are asking. Why do I get in return?"

Gold growls, "How about I let you live?"

Hook rolls his eyes and steps out of the shadow, "Ariel, you owe me. I saved your life now I need you to save the life of someone I love."

Ariel looks at him in surprise, "I never thought I would see you again. Well, today is your lucky day. I know where the souls go to when they are taken in this world." She looks around, a little nervously, "The sea witch Ursula. We don't get along too well."

Regina raises a brow, "Then how will you get a soul from her."

Ariel just smiles again, "I am very sneaky. What is the name of the woman?"

Hook smirks, "Emma Swan."

Ariel laughs, "The savior? You could have just said that to begin with. I would have helped her for free."

She dives back under and they all look at each other. It looks like they had no choice but to wait and hope that Ariel would come back with good news.

* * *

**A/N: I hope Emma in the actual show realizes how perfect Hook is for her and that Neal is just Henry's father and nothing more. Especially after what Hook said in that cave. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
